


Discussion

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fury cant get mad at Daisy, Gen, Hacking, Humor, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Married Couple, Teasing, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil talks to Fury about Daisy hacking into Shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussion

Phil Coulson knew his daughter tricked him to avoid being punished when he caught her hacking into Shield files. Granted seeing the surprised expression on the Black Widow's face was worth it.  
Maria and him talked after the party both agreeing that Daisy was developing a very dangerous skill set. Phil knew his daughter was a little prodigy. Clint was very proud saying their daughter probably knew secrets about all the agents. That caused Maria and him to glare at him.  
So now Phil was walking towards the Directors office and tell him that his 10 year old daughter knew classified Shield stuff.  
He knocked on the office door and heard a, " Come in ".  
Fury looked at Coulson and asked, " So Coulson is something the matter ? Hill said you wanted to talk to me." Fury thought Coulson looked a little nervous.  
Coulson said, " Nick I am sure by now you heard we threw Natasha a birthday party last month."  
Fury nodded. He had heard junior agents talking. He said, " I am surprised you found her birth date. How did you know ? "  
Coulson said, " Well we didn't know, Daisy told us."  
Fury, " So Romanoff told Daisy. I don't see any problem in throwing a party, Phil."  
Coulson said, " Nick, Natasha didn't tell Daisy anything. You remember we gave Daisy a laptop last year." Nick nodded, Phil continued, " Well she has been hacking into different intelligence agencies including Shield."  
Fury was surprised, " WHAT ! Coulson she could have been caught."  
Coulson smirked a little, " Nick no one can even detect her presence and she has been doing this for at least a year. When I caught her, she was hacking into level 10 classified files. So she tricked me by telling me one thing about Natasha to get out of punishment. I am telling you this so you are aware that she probably knows things about you that no one else does."  
Fury sighed, " Phil she is 10. How come no one detected a breach ? "  
Coulson said in a proud voice, " Nick she is a 10 year old with an IQ of 195."  
Fury smirked a little and said, " Well that's true. It seems like all of us need to stay in her good graces otherwise who knows what she'll make public."  
Coulson said, " Well Nick she told Clint and me that there was a Mrs Fury before."  
Fury's eyes widened, " She hacked that deep into Shield. Well I can't stay mad at her for long. Looks like we have a little agent in making."  
Coulson laughed and said, " That's true. You don't need to worry she wont tell any serious information to anyone. She is surprisingly sensible and secretive about that though she isn't above blackmailing with mundane information she has found. That is probably Natasha's influence."  
Fury, " I am guessing Barton's proud that the munchkin has his mischievous streak ? "  
Coulson smiled fondly and said, " Yes he is."

**Author's Note:**

> 21st in series.


End file.
